Don't Go
by Pikachu247
Summary: ONESHOT. Giratina and Arceus are two halves of the same being. But, it may be too late for them both when something horrible takes place. ::ArceusxGiratina:: Godmodeshipping. Rated T for safety. A songfic to the songs Open Your Heart and Live and Learn.


_**Oh my god, I'm actually writing angst?! Impossible! I just want to test out if I'm good with things like this. Can't write too much humor, but the romance is what I live for. Yep, it's ArceusxGiratina.**_

_**Godmode haters, please leave now. I don't want any incessant flames ruining this story. There, I said it. So, let's get on with it! Rock and roll time!**_

_**Note: The events in this story are tied with my one of my other stories, Counterpart Appreciation. This is basically a rewrite of chapters 7, 8, 9, and 10 in that story, and what would follow after that. Think of it as an alternate universe. The events also sprout from chapter 4. And, there are two character deaths. Very angsty, starting at the near-end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the song, Live and Learn, which belong to Nintendo and Sega respectively.**_

_**Oneshot: Don't Go**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(Arceus's POV) (It'll be from her POV the whole story.)**

It was a sunny day, as per usual on days like this, something would usually happen that had almost nothing to do with me, but somehow did in a way. That thought made absolutely no sense, did it? Oh well.

Back on track, I was still thinking, lingering on thoughts back from the world of the living. I remember that day, and everything that led up to it as clear as crystal.

It all started on that day. That cursed, bloody, day.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**-Years before...-**_

It was a day called Counterpart Appreciation, and yet most called it a title that was far from relevant to even utter.

And yet, that day started everything. It was 9:00 AM, and the Hall of Origin was already bustling with the seemingly neverending chatter that I thought was impossible from around 30 other Pokemon.

Sighing, I, knowing that this would be normal, just read out the day's plans before something could go horribly wrong.

"So, the -- annual Counterpart Appreciation begins today, and will last for the next three days. I have high expectations of you all. If you don't obey, you will face the consequences." I said, calm as can be.

Some shuddered, some didn't care, some were laughing, and some nodded obediently.

"That is all. Meeting dismissed." I expected today be abnormally normal, for some weird reason.

Unfortunately for I, today would be the day that I would think back to most, as a kind of turning point in my life. But, this was going to be the worst day of my long, long life...

So started what would go on to be the worst times in the history of the world. And I was the center cause. The world almost melted down to the point of extinction of feeling.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was now or never. He confessed. What should I do? But, alas, that is not the question I now have at hand.

The question now, what should I have done.

It practically kills me to the point of death that what occurred at that moment was true. But it was too late for me.

Anyways...he confessed. He held me as his true love. But what did I do? I crushed any and all of his hopes.

Not only did I decline his confession, I told him something that I should've never said, something that I still, and will forever regret for the rest of eternity.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! IS THIS ANOTHER JOKE OF YOURS?!" I shouted at what I then made out to be his so-called "love".

"But-" He said meekly, but I cut him off.

"YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! I'M REALLY SICK OF YOUR DAMN JOKES!!" I didn't give him a chance. I acted out rashly, not giving a damn to look over the facts.

"No! You don-" was all he could say in his now meek tone before I completely lost it.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! WHERE DOES THAT LEAVE YOU?!" I was in too enraged, beyond the point of no return. I had made my choice, and back then, it was my final answer.

A moment of pure silence had occurred between us two.

In that moment, I went through what I had just said. Unfortunately, however, it was too late. Too late for the both of us.

The next moment happened in the blink of an eye. I never saw him again, after that, until a day that will later be mentioned.

Bawling his eyes out, he departed. Just out the door. A very unfitting final performance for my death-like counterpart. But, that was never intended to be the end of the story. The story will never end.

_'The story will never end...'_ Those words would also be a key point in my life, that would come to an extreme halt very soon. Too soon to behold.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was one day, that someone noticed something in particularly wrong about me.

It was after the morning meeting, a month after the events of Counterpart Appreciation.

"Hey..." A pale blue legendary with magenta-colored locks had approached me that morning.

"Is something wrong?" It was Mesprit, the Being of Emotion, A.K.A. The expert on the feelings of Pokemon. She proved to be a nuisance when she had gotten in on someone's emotions. She had always known when someone was emotionally unstable, or when someone was in love with another, but the person crushing over the receptor physically shown no sign of weakness.

"No, nothing's wrong..." I said, obviously trying, but to no avail, to shake off her question.

"Please, stop lying. I know these things, but you are probably unconscious to your mixed feelings." she replied as a-matter-of-factly.

Nervous, I tried to cover up my feelings, but it was, what most would call it, an epic failure.

Putting on a face, the Emotion Being rose to my face, and tapping me on the forehead. I cringed.

"You know, it's not healthy to do this, but I think there is something wrong between you...and someone other than me and you."

Crap. She was on to me.

"Well anyways, I'll leave it at that. And, a piece of random advice for you."

"_The story will never end, as long as you control it. When you lose your control, story has become fate's plaything. From thereon, fate will decided life's story, possibly ending it. But even from there...It will never end."_ She finished.

"And good day to you."

With that, she filed through the doors of the Hall of Origin.

Left alone, I thought through the recent happenings.

Giratina had not since returned since that day, and noone knew of his whereabouts. It wouldn't be until months later would I hear from him again. In a way that no one, not even I, expected.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was a normal morning, a year since my counterpart's sudden disappearance. Everyone had given up their searches for him just three months earlier, since no one could even begin to try to look.

My feelings for him had since then changed. I felt as he did towards me. Even then, I still regretted the harsh choice I made.

It was only after that morning, that everything as the world knew it, would come to a crashing halt.

That morning, an undercover search party I had sent in search for my deathly counterpart had found something that matched my description of Giratina.

The only problem was, he was in critical condition, and that me may or may not have made it.

The first thing they did, was rush him to the infirmary wing of the Hall of Origin.

I was alerted, and when I heard of the shocking news, I rushed for their destination.

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind?_

The wing was not far from my quarters, which was very convient.

_Ooh, looks like it came back for more! _

_Yeah yeah yeah!_

The doors burst open, from a burst of my psychic energy. Unfortunately, the party had not yet arrived.

I should've made sure one of the members knew how to teleport, which would ultimately decided whether he would live or not.

_Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine?_

But since no one knew that he was hanging on the threads of life and death, it could not have possibly been predicted.

_Ohhh, you try and try to ignore!_

"Nghhh..." I scowled. It had been a half hour since I had been alerted, and I had broken down into a cold sweat.

_But you can hardly swallow...your fears and pain._

_When you can't help but follow...it puts you right back where you came!_

All too quickly, an hour more had passed, and I was to the point where I was almost sobbing. I couldn't take the nervousness or pressure anymore.

_Live and Learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_

_Live and Learn! From the works of yesterday!_

One more hour took its toll on me. I broke down. It was taking too long. I had no idea if he was dead or not, and here I was, hopeless as a case.

_Live and Learn! If you beg or if you borrow!_

Another half hour passed. It was time to do something.

_Live and Learn! You may never find your way!_

I burst into the Communications Room and tried to contact the party, but the line was busy.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed, sniffling slightly. Keeping my composure, I went into the main room to wait for the party. It was taking them too long, but I would never give up. Those two phrases fueled my desire.

_Whoaaaa, yeah!!_

_Can you feel your life, tangle you up inside?_

_'The story will never end...'_

_'I love you...'_

As I thought, I clenched my forehead in pain.

_Yeah, now you're face down on the floor! Ohhhh!_

I was reminiscing on the past again. I was sprawled on the floor, a severe headache was coming on.

_But you can't save your sorrow! You've paid in trade!_

_When you can't help but follow! It puts you right back where you came!_

Getting up, I staggered back to the infirmary, setting myself down on the floor.

The search party was almost there, I could feel their presence. Among them was a fading power, which of whom I knew all to well.

_Live and Learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_

_Live and Learn! From the works of yesterday!_

They came closer...closer...until they finally barged into the infirmary, setting my counterpart on the hammock ever so gently. They started on the operation. Knowing I'd be in the way, I shuffled out the door.

_Live and Learn! If you beg or if you borrow!_

I waited, for hours on end, seeming to me like years. I couldn't shake the feeling of hurt and hatred directed towards my self. I neglected him, and treated him like crap. I couldn't bear to look at him again.

_Live and Learn! You may never find your way!_

_Hew, whoa, whoa, OH YEAAAAAAHHH!!_

_-instrumental-_

The operation light faded, the surgeons filing out with depressed faces. I feared the worst for him.

_YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!!_

_-instrumental-_

I burst through the doors yet again, both of them practically flying off.

He painfully looked up.

"Long...time...no...see, Ar...ceus..." He uttered. He coughed up blood after finishing.

I looked up, eyeing him. In a move that I normally never did, I rushed to his side, sobbing and sniffling all the way.

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide._

_There's a place where you dream you'd never find!_

"I...I..." I uttered, failing to say what exactly I wanted to say.

He just stared at me, one eye struggling to stay open, the other closed.

_Hold on to what if!_

_HOLD ON TO WHAT IF!_

"I...urk...love you...too..." He said to me, using whatever strength he had left to lick me on the forehead.

I snuggled closer into his chest.

_Live and Learn! Hanging on edge tomorrow!_

_Live and Learn! From the works of yesterday!_

"I've...not much longer...in this world of living..." He said to me.

_Live and Learn! If you beg or if borrow!_

_Live and Learn! You may never find your way!!_

"No..." I muttered.

"This...is my final goodbye...my love..." He choked on the word "love". The beeping sounds soon turned erratic.

"Wait..." I mutter tonelessly.

_Live and Learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_

The beeps soon became faster.

_Live and Learn! From the works of yesterday!_

Faster...and faster, his heart rate was rising, beeping became faster.

_Live and Learn! If you beg or if you borrow!_

And, the beeps stopped so suddenly. Soon, the machine's monitor was now flatline, the beep was a long one, that would never end for me.

_Live and Learn!_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! NOOOOOOOOO!!" I broke down into hysterical sobs. I couldn't live without him. I now was hanging between the choice of life and death.

And...I chose death.

Taking his now lifeless body, I lifted one of his dark wings. I stared at them for a moment, before nodding at my own thoughts.

With one final stroke, I pierced my own chest with the sharp end of his wing. I choked up blood, splattering all over the floor.

And just like that, my story of life came to a close. The last thing I see, was one of my guardian Gallade bursting through the door, shocked at my impaled form, and Giratina's lifeless body.

And, I faded from life itself.

_Live and Learn! You may never find your WAYYYYYYYY!!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After a funeral fit for a king, or god shall I say, was the birth of a new god. Me, and my love, Giratina, were watching from the clouds above, from where I once resided in the world of the living.

The crowning of my heir, none other than Mew himself. He had taken on a different persona, and was someone I knew who would leave the world in good hands. At the new birth, a speech was given.

It was Mew's inauguration.

He spoke like a true gentleman, free of his childish ways. I almosted started to cry, my eyes blurring from tears of sheer joy. And one song he mentioned. It was one he knew well. And one I would always know, keeping in my heart forever.

I sung it to myself, although it was free of it's guitar sounds and voices, and still sung it.

_Thunder, rain, and lightning_ _Danger, water rising_ _Clamour, sirens wailing_ _It's such a bad sign!_ _Shadows of dark creatures_ _Steel clouds floating in the air_ _People run for shelter_ _What's gonna happen to us!?_ _All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake_ _I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do_ _You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change_ _Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose!_ _Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go_ _I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last_ _I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others_ _Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do!_ _OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALLRIGHT!_ _Ancient city blazing_ _Shadows keep attacking_ _Little children crying_ _Confusion, hopeless anger_ _I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy_ _All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way_ _Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go_ _I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last_ _I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others_ _Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do_ _OPEN YOUR HEART...AND YOU'LL SEE..._ _If it won't stop, there will be no future for us_ _Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free_ _I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last_ _Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do_ _GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, DUDE!_ _Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go_ _I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last_ _I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others_ _Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do_ _OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALLRIGHT!_ And...Life was great and all, but when I died, I knew it was for the best. Now, I can only look over the world of which I formerly ruled over. But now, a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The story will never end... _The story will never end..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Hey, that was a LONG oneshot! I had a great time writing this, and I hope you all like it! Please, tell me if I should look this over again. If not, then tell me what I need to fix. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Bye for now!**_

_**-Pikachu247**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
